1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a novel mounting assembly for slidably mounting a drophead sewing machine to a cabinet and permitting movement of the machine from a horizontal, stored position within the cabinet to one or more vertically-elevated, operative positions above the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machine cabinets adapted to both house a sewing machine when not in use and provide a work table therefor when in use are well known in a variety of different forms with, for example, the embodiments disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,398,696 and 2,887,350, to mention a few, being illustrative thereof. The prior art cabinets, however, are: complicated, both as to construction and maintenance; unhandy to use because in many cases of spring tensions that must be counterpoised in moving the machine through its operative and storage positions; and, expensive to produce. Furthermore, prior art cabinets of the type contemplated, so far as is known, do not permit horizontal storage of the machine therein which requires a deeper cabinet to accommodate the machine in its tilted-storage position, thereby increasing the cabinet's manufacturing cost and presenting difficulty in the cabinet's design. Although multiple position cabinets have been provided with guide and follower assemblies to guide movement of the machine through various operative and storage positons, such assemblies have never been successfully adapted to cabinets for free-arm sewing machines and the support thereof in multiple positions with a horizontal storage position, so far as applicant is aware.